The present invention relates generally to a hot tub spa assembly, and more particularly to an improved spa step unit for surrounding a portion of a hot tub spa, and to an improved method of manufacturing a spa step unit.
A variety of wooden spa steps and step units have been made in the past for surrounding a hot tub spa. These earlier spa step units are typically constructed totally of redwood for its aesthetically appearance and superior outdoor weatherability characteristics. However, these all-redwood spa steps are extremely heavy, and the more complex patterns, having many pieces, are difficult to assemble. Redwood step units having a curved upright exterior surface are particularly difficult to construct. Such a curved upright surface requires a plurality of vertical relief cuts into the interior side of the board. The upright board is then bent around interior framework, bonded with a marine glue, and clamped in place while the marine glue dries, taking from one to several days. Thus, valuable shop space is consumed during the glue drying process and valuable manufacturing time is lost while the glue dries.
Other step units have been proposed which are constructed totally of molded plastic. These molded steps require extensive metal or plastic bracing and framework under the steps to provide a suitable degree of structural integrity. Such all-plastic molded step units lack the warm and aesthetically pleasing appearance of the redwood steps. Furthermore, the molded step units are often too expensive to be practical for most residential hot tub spas applications.
Thus, a need exists for an improved hot tub spa assembly, an improved spa step unit for surrounding a portion of a hot tub spa, and an improved method of manufacturing a spa step unit, which is directed toward overcoming, and not susceptible to, the above limitations and disadvantages.